Lovely Night
by Trackula
Summary: Hellsing is called to Japan to take care of vampires that have been sighted, but what if they weren't Vampires? What if they were Shinma? A Hellsing Vampire Princess Miyu crossover. Canceled due to overflowing amounts of awful.
1. In the name of God

Lovely Night Seras's POV  
  
Foot steps could be heard down the dark stone hallways of the Hellsing Manor as Ex-Police officer and new blood vampire, Seras Victoria marched down the path. She was hungry and tired after the latest mission. The new field commander had botched it and they had experienced heavy casualties. She had been forced to take over and dispatch the FREAK by herself. She inwardly winced at the memory of her people being torn apart and shot to hell by the vicious monster. She planned to march right up to Sir Integra and demand to know why an incompetant man like Wilkins was put incharge of her unit.  
  
'If I wasn't there they probably would have all been killed by that thing! Is it really that easy to get into an elite organization like this nowadays?!' Seras thought as she stormed up to Sir Intergal Wingates Hellsing's office.  
  
As she approached the the large wooden doors of her office she heard Her commander arguing with someone. She came to the conclusion that now would probably not be the best time to complain and was about to leave for her quarters, but curiosity over her leader's uncharacteristicly angry attitude took over. She would have pressed her ear to the door had she still been human, but her new vampire sences could pick up on her words from ten feet away. She leaned against the wall and listened.  
  
Integra's POV  
  
Integra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Earlier a man representing her majesty had come about some urgent buisness. It seems that her Majesty believed that Hellsing was some kind of mercenary organization. The representative had come to tell her that the ambassadore of Japan had come to the Queen with the request of barrowing Hellsing for some "pest extermination" and she was trying to tell the man that her jurisdiction was England and nowhere else.  
  
"Listen, even if this will put England in the favor of the Japanese, we are far to busy with the vampiric outbreak here! The needs of other countries are second to our domestic safety!" She said as her temper began to boil over. They had never been asked to do anything like this before, and she didn't intend to start now.  
  
"I'm surprised to hear this from a person such as your self, Sir Integra. A vampiric entity atacked the emperor himself! You have sworn to search and destroy all non-human creatures!" The man said equally frusterated.  
  
"Only the ones within our countries borders!" Integra slowly lit herself a cigar.  
  
"Are you saying you will refuse a request of her majesty the queen? You who have faithfully served the royal family for generations."  
  
Integra immidietly stopped what she was about to say and sighed in defeat. They had decided to use her sense of honor against her. Her Cigar gave her little comfort in the decision she was about to make.  
  
"Very well...for her majesty I will send to Japan two of my agents to deal with the problem at hand." She spoke with a steady voice and as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
The man was abit taken back at her responce. " Only two? Surely this assighnment requires more than that.  
  
Integra sighed, she had little time to waste with this man's incompetance. "The two I intend to send are well equipped with this kind of hack and slash assighnment. They are the only suiteable candidates. Don't worry, this should be an easy job for two such as them."  
  
Seras's POV  
  
Seras couldn't believe her ears! Her?! Japan?! She didn't want to go to Japan! Unless her Integral meant someone other than her which wasn't bloody likely! What will her master think? What will Walter think? This was turning into a pretty god-awful day!  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Impure souls

Lovely Night  
  
Miyu's POV  
  
Miyu quietly stared at the full moon from her perch atop the cemetery shrine. Her silent but strong servant Larva stood quietly by her side. The lesser shinma Shiina sat on Larva's shoulder enjoying the scenary with her companions. Their week had been hectic and tiring. The stray shinma activity seemed to have doubled over night. Whats worse is they seemed to be almost organized. The last few were furiously gathering human energy, not even bothering to toy with them, and if that wasn't enough they weren't eating the energy, just storing it. Earlier that week a stray actually had the courage to atack the emperor in broad daylight. It had been a vampiric type and had almost devoured him if she hadn't gotten to him in time. Sadly the shinma got away, the whole ordeal was causing her undue stress.  
  
Larva shifted so Shiina would jump off, than he spoke, "Miyu, you realise that the atack on the emperor is going to have serious reprocutions..."  
  
She sighed, "I know Larva, more police cars have been circling the area around the city, but I doubt thats as far as they will go."  
  
Due to the boom in guardian work, Miyu had to spend less and less time with Chisato and her friends at school, although missing class was not one of Miyu's concerns, losing her valuable time with Chisato was.  
  
"The strays have never acted in this manner before, but I'm almost equally worried about the steps the humans will take." Larva said with his usual calm tone.  
  
"What were thoes idiots thinking, when I was a stray shinma we never thought to make our selves public like that!" Shiina spoke with irratation over the situation.  
  
Miyu was worried but she decided not to give any hint to it, "What ever either faction plans, all we can do is make sure we're ready."  
  
Silently the moon staired down at them as if agreeing with the statement.  
  
Integra's POV  
  
"-and so I've decided to send you two to deal with the current situation in Japan." She finished, and lit herself a cigar to calm herself so that she would be able to deal with the expected arguements that would follow her new orders.  
  
A wide grin spread across Arucards lips. " Perhaps a change of scenary is exactly what we need. Don't you agree, Police-girl?"  
  
Seras was acting the way Integra expected. Although she wasn't as outwardly angry as normaly would have been thought. She had entered the room with a "the end is near" look on her face. Integra hadn't bothered to figure out why.  
  
Seras became downcaste, "I suppose master..."  
  
Integra was slightly taken back by the easy compliance, "Excellent, now get ready, you leave immidietly..."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Of the living dead

Lovely Night  
  
Seras's POV  
  
Seras couldn't believe how her master could take this awful assighnment so well. She barely knew a single word of this country's bloody language! She spent the entire time on the organisation's private jet going through the customes and language of this country and found it to be needlessly complicated. The had landed only four minutes ago and already she missed home. Currently they had to wait on the runway for some diplomat to pick them up.  
  
Seras's thoughts were interupted as her master Arucard turned to her and grinned, "You should be pleased, Police- girl. I have a feeling that this assighnment will truly test what abilities you've developed so far. Even with age-less lives like ours, times like this do not come up often."  
  
Seras blushed for a moment but soon argued, "I can't believe that master, this place probably just happened to be the site for afew runaway FREAKS who thought they could escape Europe. All we'll need to do is clean up, and ship out."  
  
The two were soon alerted by a limo that drove up beside them. A stout and wrinkly Japanese man stepped out of the car, approached, and bowed.  
  
"Greetings on behalf of myself and the Emperor. I'm aware that this is an inconvenience to you but please accept our deepest gratitude." He said with a thick japanese accent.  
  
Seras bowed as well and tried to fake a smile but it was an obvious force. "It's no trouble at all, we are happy to help."  
  
"Good, good, now lets step into my car and I'll explain the situation." The man gestured his hand toward the limosine and frowned when Arucard shook his head and began to walk away, much to Seras's surprise.  
  
Arucard grinned as he disapeared into the shadows leaving behind one last quizzical phrase, "There is a night life here that I would prefer to see unchauffeured."  
  
Inner Story (A Week Before Present)  
  
The ceremony was over and her body was already buried. These facts mattered little to the weeping man standing as solemnly as he could muster before the grave of his beloved. His name was Hikaru Shidima, and all he could do was blame himself for the unchangeable past. He almost didn't notice the handkerchief that was offered to him from the corner of his eye.  
  
Hikaru looked up to see a woman in black that seemed just as equally distressed as he was. Sullenly he accepted the offer. After he wiped his eyes and regained his composure he looked up at the mysterious woman. He didn't remember her from the service and he didn't remember his wife describing anyone with her description. She had long beautiful black hair as dark as ebony, her skin was pale and smooth as a China doll and although they were partialy hidden, she seemed to have almost irradescent eyes. They would almost shift between red and gold. Had it not been for his grieving heart her beauty would have been to much for his eyes to bear.  
  
A weak "thank you" was all he could manage to say to the dark masterpiece. She nodded and began to walk away, but not before leaving a bouquet of yellow tulips. They had been his wifes favorite flower. Before he knew what he was doing he ran to catch up to her. She didn't seem to notice him as he caught up. He let curiosity take over and asked the question that rolled around in his mind.  
  
"Excuse me but...what was your relationship to my wife? I don't remember you speaking to her about anyone like you." He managed to say.  
  
She gave him a tearful smile and said "I didn't know your wife. I just hate seeing a pleasant future unfulfilled."  
  
Hikaru was taken back by that response, " What do you mean? If you didn't know her than why were you here?"  
  
"I like to walk through this cemetery. It calms me. But when I saw you in such distress it tore into my heart. I wanted to help you in any way I could." She responded calmly.  
  
"But how did you know about the her favorite flower? That couldn't be coincidence could it?" He was becoming agitated by her.  
  
The woman paused and thought for a moment. "What would you say if I told you I could make you happy again?"  
  
"What do you mean? How could you possibly make me happy?!" He was becoming angry at her "beating around the bushes" way of speaking.  
  
"What if I can make you feel just like you did with your wife just before that unfortunate incident on the highway occured?" A grin began to form on her face.  
  
The memory her words resurfaced caused his face to contort with rage. "Is this some kind of sick joke? How can you say such things?!"  
  
She continued as if she hadn't heard him, "I can never make you feel like you never had those extra drinks. Like you had decided to wait and sober up instead of risking the drive home."  
  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He ran up to strike her but when his fist was about to connect the air around him began to ripple and distort. When the air cleared he looked around to see he was in his dining room and that there was a fresh and tantalizing aroma tickling his nostrils in the direction of the table. On it was a smoking turkey dinner with an array of side dishes surrounding it. Hikaru could barely believe his eyes but what astounded him most of all was the voice which came from behind him.  
  
"Glad your finaly home dear, surprised huh?" Spoke a soft familiar voice.  
  
Hikaru turned around in disbelief to see his wife standing before him as if nothing had happened. Without thinking he ran forward to embrace her. When his arms were about to throw themselves around her the air began ti shimmer and shift again, and he found himself holding the woman instead of his wife. He let go of her and backed away in shock.  
  
The woman grinned, " Are you pleased?"  
  
Hikaru could only think of returning to the dream. He needed to return to that peaceful scene.  
  
"Send me back! I want to go back to my wife!" He screamed in hysterics at the woman.  
  
"I can't do that more than once a day but come back to this site tommorow at midnight and I'll fulfill your hearts wish." She grinned and walked away before he could stop her.  
  
Hikaru fell to his knees and wept. Over the next few days he would come at the appointed time and experience the pleasure of the dream that the nameless woman would bestow uppon him. She never accepted any payment and wouldn't say anything about herself but by the third day it didn't matter to him. He could forget for those few precious moments that she had even died.  
  
Hikaru began to experience a strange feel of fatigue after every session with the woman but by then he was to far gone to let that stand in his way. By Sunday he could barely move but he didn't realize the harm he was put through. He managed to drag himself back to the cemetery to see the woman and saw that she was talking to a man wearing a dark black trench coat and black sunglasses. The man turned to him and grinned.  
  
"So is he one of your desperate sources?" The question was directed at the woman.  
  
"Yes, but I doubt he could handle another "session" so I'll finish him off tonight and move on to another." She grinned.  
  
"Please...take me...back to her!" Hikaru's voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. He was beyond caring about their conversation, all he wanted was another glimpse at his ideal world.  
  
The two ignored him and resumed their conversation. They seemed amused at his feelings.  
  
"The cemetery truly an awesome hunting ground is it not? I find the most vulnerable souls by the masses here." The woman spoke smirking.  
  
"Just finish him off and keep up the good work." Spoke the man as he walked away.  
  
With the man gone the woman turned her attention to the wretched form of Hikaru. She gave a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"You wouldn't last another session any way, at least you'll die in the arms of your true love." She began to advance on him.  
  
Out of nowhere a tall figure in red appeared in-between the woman and Hikaru. He wore a red trench coat with a black armani suite under it, a wide brimmed red hat, yellow sunglasses which gave his eyes the appearance of lifelessness, and white dress gloves ith a pentagle along with various other symbols sown onto the back of each. He had a wide toothy grin on his face from ear to ear.  
  
"My first night in the country and already I run into scum at work." His voice showed a mixture of amusement and anger.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" Shouted the woman in both shock and fury. "Leave while you can still walk!"  
  
"You think you can just suck the life out of any world weary human you see, huh? This one in front of you has become so twisted and warped by your "treatment" that he can't even grieve or feel real emotion any more. Are you proud? Do you feel success? You smelly little wolf in sheep's clothing." He accused with the same grin, completely ignoring her threat.  
  
"I gave you a chance to run and you spit it back in my face? Now you will die!" A stone spike grew from her hand and erupted towards the man. The Spike tore through his chest and went out the other side. To the woman's surprise he didn't even flinch, instead he began to give a a deep throated laugh. The hole in his chest quickly mended along with the clothing around it. She stepped back in shock.  
  
"You don't smell like a vampire but I bet you scream just as loud before you die. I wont even have to waste any ammo on a pile of trash like you." He cracked the knuckles on his right hand and prepared to attack.  
  
The woman looked worried and turned to Hikaru," If you want your dream so bad than kill him!" Hikaru slowly got up and with the last of his strength ran forward and wrapped his arms around the man in red trying to hold him back with all his might.  
  
The man looked down at him and back at the woman, "Your so weak you require a half dead human to do your dirty work? Pathetic." He easily sent Hikaru flying backwards with one hand. he than turned towards the woman.  
  
"I will not die by your hands!" Her body began to glow an unearthly red and solidified into hard stone, sharp angles formed as she morphed into something resembling a humanoid tomb stone.  
  
"Definitely not a FREAK, but one hundred times more hideous" He said in disgust.  
  
The stone creature fired a volley of hard projectiles from its rough, hard finger. They were easily dodged as the man appeared behind her and put his fist through her back and out her chest.  
  
"An eye for an eye." He spoke with disdain at the dying golemn.  
  
"Are...you the...Guardian?" She managed to say moments before crumbling into stone and fading away.  
  
"No, I'm Arucard." He said and turned to walk away.  
  
Miyu's POV  
  
I had come to late and saw a man standing before the dying shinma I had come to send to the darkness. I had been monitoring it for a while and had intended to act today. I had never seen this man before, he looked like a foreighner. The red coat and hat mad him seem even more ominous than Larva. He didn't smell anything like a shinma but I still could feel ancient power radiating from him. I was about to step forward to confront him but the crimson clawed arm of Larva got in my way.  
  
"We should stand down from making our selves known yet. It would be best to understand what the situation is. I recognize his scent from my days in Europe," Larva spoke in a soft quiet voice.  
  
I decided to take his advice and observe. The man was calmly exiting the cemetery and continuing down the lamp lit street. We were about to follow him but the man turned and stared directly at us. For about a moment we exchanged gazes, than his grin broadened and he tipped his hat to us and faded away. My attention than turned to the whimpering human on the ground. If he wanted a dream to live in than I would give him one. I walked to him and kneeled before him. I was rather hungry.  
  
"Do not worry, the eternal happiness you crave is only a moment away," I say as I bite.  
  
Arucard's POV  
  
Going off on my own had once again proven to be a good idea. I'd seen creatures like that monster before a long time ago but I never thought I would again. The girl and the man...they interest me, they gave off an interesting energy. I knew that I would see them again, and I knew that the fun would begin soon. Yes...very soon. 


	4. Shall be banished

Authors note. I'm sorry this took so long. I do plan on finishing this. No force can keep me from that. And I'm happy that many of you find this story to be entertaining. Again I am sorry for the delay.

Lovely Night Unknown POV

The mansion was huge and immaculate. The architect had decided on a western design instead of native Japanese. The walls were bright white and spotless… well except for the fresh red stain. Up until a few hours ago it had belonged to a rich family with ancient roots. He almost wished that I didn't need to sever those roots as quickly as he did. Better to watch them crawl in despair towards their door, with there legs hanging from the chandelier. But alas, he'd little time to partake in such entertainment. A man of his importance needed a base and needed one now.

Reaching within his long black coats pocket he withdrew a small note-pad. On it was several important points. One of which was "Secure a temporary housing facility." He withdrew a pencil licked the end and then next to the passage he marked a check. He grinned and then returned the book to its corresponding pocket.

The man allowed himself a brief moment to reflect on his earlier appointment with his "employee". Oyo Shun had done well for herself. It was a good idea to check in on her. He was worried that shinma wouldn't be very reliable. Koru and Fortuna were behind on there gathering but with ones of their mental state that was to be expected. They didn't even expect much money for their… work.

He allowed himself a toothy grin as a familiar presence made himself known to him. A dark shadow appeared on the wall next to his. He needn't turn to address the new presence. The silhouette was well known to him. Slowly he turned to face his guest.

"Arucard."

Arucard's POV

            "You are the same as always, to proud to mask your presence. From me at least. What's wrong? I didn't think our last encounter made you lose as much dignity as you did blood. Relying on over-zealous shinma filth to do your dirty work? Sad."

            Arucard allowed himself a moment to laugh at the being before him. Oh how the mighty had fallen. He remembered Descartes to be a man of pride. Or more accurately a vampire of pride.

            Descartes curled his lips revealing his sharp elongated canines. His face contorted into a vicious sneer.

            "Perhaps you forgot the outcome of our last duel. And I don't recall asking your opinion on my work force." His voice quickly transformed from a dull roar to barley above a whisper. "Or perhaps you're here to finish what you started."

            Arucard could barely contain his amusement. He laughed, a sound, which caused all the birds on the block to take flight in terror. Slowly his face gained some composure and he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

            "I'd never kill such an interesting individual… without a direct order at least. No, I think I'll let you live and play your hand. My master told me to kill FREAKs. Shinma and originals aren't on the menu."

            Descartes slowly smiled. His face became a picture of patronization.

            "How loyal you are to your master."

            Arucard was un-phased by remark. His ever-present toothy grin remained as it was. To the attentive observer it even broadened slightly.

            "How I choose to follow my masters orders in none of your concern. Although if you continue to be so interesting I might be unable to contain myself in the future."

            Arucard's gaze slowly turned towards the window. He glared as he realized that dawn was approaching.

            "The night has grown sour. I'm afraid I have to bid you good night, old friend." With those words his body disappeared within the shadows, leaving as quickly as he arrived.

Descartes' POV

            Descartes grinned viciously and withdrew his notebook again. Leafing through his "to do list" he thought, 'I can't believe I actually underestimated my own timetable. Everything's moving so much faster then I hoped it would.' His grin widened as he found the passage he was hunting for.

            "Make contact with major power source".

            Check.

Authors closing statement: any ideas you might had will be appreciated and strongly considered.


	5. Into eternal damnation

**Seras POV**

Blood. Seras wanted it badly; this was standard for vampires, but in Seras' case this craving brought her a great deal of self-turmoil. As a result, she was pretty pissed off today. Searching the unfamiliar and very, very large city of Tokyo for her irresponsible master, in no way alleviated this mood. After he disappeared from the airport that incompetent escort had shown her to her room. The pig had refused to tell her the situation without Alucard present, so now she had to search the whole damn country for his unreliable grinning ass.

"My specific orders are to tell Alucard, not his groupie. Humph." She mocked his words with distaste as she walked along some alley. She hoped the fact that she couldn't read the street signs weren't going to get her as lost as she felt. "Groupie. The pig called me his _groupie_ of all things! I was so close to grabbing that scumbag by the…_grrrr_! Her grumbling and bitter inner ranting kept the young Nosferatu from realizing that she was mere seconds away from hitting the school girl who was about to turn the corner parallel to her. Inevitably, both ended up on their rears. "Oh god I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" Seras stated quickly, not realizing the girl was unlikely to understand her. With a sigh, she gingerly lifted the girl back to her feet with unearthly ease.

As she dusted herself off, Seras looked the young girl over. She was attractive, in a subtle way. She had long brown hair done up in a fashion she had never seen before. Most of it was put up in a bun along the side of her head while the rest was braided and trailed below the bun, a single red ribbon was woven in with the style. Slowly the girl looked up at Seras and smiled. Her eyes gave an eerie golden glow in the darkened alley.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It was my fault too, I wasn't looking." The girl politely stated, with perfect English. Seras nodded her head idly at the statement before the realization that the girl was speaking the Queen's English hit her like a gold brick. She glanced at Miyu in shock.While she seemed normal enough, to Seras' advanced vampiric senses, there was something about the girl that was… just... off. It slowly dawned on Seras that they were in a dark alley in an unwholesome part of town and it was the middle of the night. These were factors that simply didn't allow for the presence of a high school girl. She'd heard rumors that plenty of perverted old geezers in the country were into the whole "innocent schoolgirl" look, but she doubted from the look of this girl that she was into that kind of stuff. Hell, the girl spoke flawless English so asking clearly wasn't out of the question. With that in mind, she let loose.

The girl seemed to pick up on Seras' blunt suspicion. "I'm just out with a friend. I didn't realize how late it was," she said, with a nebulous smile. The expression sent an enigmatic chill down Seras' spine. This was a feeling usually associated with her master.

Seras peered around the girl, trying to find the aforementioned friend, but was greeted by a ominous alley, dank, dark, and deserted. "So, um… where _is _your friend?"

"Oh, around. So what brings you to this country, Officer?" the girl asked, eyeing Seras' uniform.

"Officer?" She looked down, realizing what she was wearing. "Oh yeah, officer... Hehe… um… well, business I suppose…" She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to put on her civilian attire. She wasn't here as a cop or a vampire, in front of normal people here she was instructed to appear as one. She assumed some common courtesy would be the best way to disengage the subject of her employment.

"M-my name is Seras. Seras Victoria." She said nervously, rubbing the back of her head and feeling generally awkward.

"Miyu," the girl said simply, her smile broadening slightly. She looked as though she was about to continue, but a brief flash of something…possibly concern, flashed across her face. She looked up into Seras's eyes, all humor gone from her expression; her smile replaced with a tightlipped frown. "I just remembered something. I need to meet my friend somewhere. He's waiting for me, maybe we'll see each other some other time." With that, Miyu ran off into the night.

Seras stared off into the urban abyss Miyu disappeared through. It was still necessary to continue to search for her wayward master, but she knew if Alucard didn't want to be found, then success was basically out of the question. Of course, knowing that certainly wasn't enough to deter her. As she continued the opposite way she stopped dead in her tracks when she came to an awareness that, when realized, seemed far too obvious for her to have overlooked at the time. The girl didn't smell human. Not one bit. Miyu wasn't a FREAK, that was for sure. FREAKs smelled of coagulated blood, and ghoul stink usually saturated them. Miyu smelled like blood all right, but also something else, the smell of matches and fire. It would be far too faint for even a dog to detect but Seras was sure of it.

Processing this information in her head, she walked robotically down the alley for several more minutes. However, the heavy explosion a couple of blocks away sent her rocketing towards a different destination entirely.

**Miyu's POV**

Miyu stopped and waited in the middle of an empty lot. Her conversation with the creature, Seras, had been abruptly cut off. Upon encountering the confusing woman she immediately sensed something similar to the red-coated man she had seen the other night. Much to her dismay she felt a warning from Larva and immediately ran to a place to meet with him. Looking around the lot once, she changed from her brown schoolgirl uniform to her usual attire in the blink of an eye. The familiar cloaked figure of Larva landed in front of her. Miyu could sense his anxiety through his ever-present mask.

"What's wrong, Larva?"

"I'm being followed. I sensed it about a half-hour ago; I've been unable to lose it… I think it wanted me to lead it to you. I had no choice."

"It's all right, Larva. Is it a shinma?"

"I can't be sure, I couldn't see it-" his sentence was concluded by the large heavy form skidding to a halt in front of the two. Reflexively, Larva jumped between it and Miyu. His blood red claws extended to their full length. Miyu simply narrowed her eyes at the beast.

The beast in question was a large onyx wrinkled mass about the size of a Dumpster. Four spindly limbs of various lengths supported it's main body, although their minuscule size made it seem impossible to lift the creature up as easily as they did. Four more long, thick, trunk-like tendrils grew from it's top. At the end of each was a long, crooked scythe-blade. Seven jet black "eyes" in the middle of the mass made up the creature's face. Branded above the eyes was a burning pentagram. All in all it was a monster, but it currently made no move towards them.

Miyu looked the beast over apprehensively. It was definitely a shinma, but something was wrong with it. It seemed empty. Void of anything. No. That assessment was premature. It did give off something. Malice. Pure and simple malice. She took a step forward.

"Who are you?"

No sooner had she said this, a beam of blue light projected from it's many eyes and soon formed a face made of the light. It was the face of a man; the illusion (which is what Miyu was sure it was) was tinted blue and translucent, like a hologram. The face had long dark hair and wore sunglasses. Before she could do anything, he spoke.

"If you are seeing this message, it means you are the guardian." The voice oozed disdain. "Let's skip the pleasantries. My name is Descartes, and quite simply I'd like to make a deal to make with you, more like an agreement really."

When the message stopped Miyu realized the shinma was waiting for some kind of conformation from her before continuing. She considered her options before speaking.

"Go on, I'm listening."

The message continued as if it had never halted. "I want you to leave me and my 'associates' alone. It's as simple as that. I'll grant you and yours safety if you do. If you refuse… well, my associate, Sho-Ro, enjoys making a mess. Oh I'm sorry, Sho-Ro is the gentleman giving you this message right now." In response to this, the shinma now identified as Sho-Ro, gave an inhuman screech. " He isn't like other shinma you've dealt with. I've put some work into him-" Descartes looked over at the branded pentagram. "-And I'm sure you'll be able to see the difference he has with your earlier opponents. This offer I find to be generous, and you have one chance to accept. Just one." On that note the message cut off. Sho-Ro took several steps forward and let loose another sibilant screech. It seemed to impatiently await her answer.

A grin slowly made it's way across Miyu's face. She shook her head. "If your leader knew anything about me, he'd know I'd deny his generous request."

Another screech was all that Sho-Ro had to say on the subject before sending two of its five blades rocketing towards the guardian and her servant. Larva caught the blade a half second before it made contact with his face, and with his free hand drove all the claws of his left hand into the side of the tendril. Miyu sidestepped her assailant's blade with ease. Grabbing hold of it with her right hand she set fire to the portion she held then let go. The fire traveled through the tentacle and quickly towards the main body, incinerating the flesh as it made it's way down. With a scream of desperation, Sho-Ro, used one of its free blades to sever the two captive ones. The two stumps quickly regenerated back to their original length. It quickly backed away from them.

"It seems no stronger then average." Miyu grinned. But she knew it was faster then she anticipated. It was smarter then it looked too.

The beast leapt high into the air above them, it's tendrils retracted until only the blades stuck out from its flesh. They centered themselves along its axis, then like some hellish buzzsaw it began to spin. The blades continued to move faster and faster until the separate edges couldn't be seen. It quickly dashed towards them with every intent of shredding them. Before it reached attack distance larva jumped up into the air colliding with the freakish blender in mid-air. He used the handle of his scythe to hold off the torrent but slowly he began to be pushed back.

Loosened from the initial collision larva's mask fell from his face to the ground. "Now Miyu!"

A large swirling flame formed between her hands. She regarded the creature with disgust. "Rest in darkness, Shinma!" The fire let loose from her hand and slammed into the spinning shinma, sending it careening into the far building, shaking the whole block and letting loose a large crash.

Larva landed and reseccured his mask. He looked over at Miyu as she sighed in relief at the form of Sho-Ro burning away to nothing. "What do we do now, Miyu?

"We start looking for the one causing trouble in my town. I'm sure finding a trail shouldn't be too hard. Let's go back home for some rest."

"Miyu, behind-!" Miyu barely had time to assess Larva's warning in time to see the severed tentacle Larva dealt with earlier flying towards her face. A Moment before it's fatale impact, the tendril exploded, its chunks landing at Miyu's bare feet before withering away to dust. The two both turned to the source of Miyu's savior. Standing several meters away, the policewoman, Seras stood pointing the largest gun Miyu had ever seen in their direction. The blond addressed the two with humorless narrowed eyes. She slowly turned towards Miyu.

"We need to talk."

To Be Continued


End file.
